


Unplanned Happiness ~Dramione~

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff for your enjoyment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Happiness ~Dramione~

It's ironic that while being considered one of the smartest witches of her age, Hermione was the last to know she was pregnant. Everyone else around her knew first. It was three months after their wedding. Draco was working his days with the ministry, he was pretty high up in the department of international cooperation there. He was good at it. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was so sure for the longest time before the wedding that being a healer was what she wanted to do, in fact she even managed to stress herself out by trying to plan the wedding in three months and figure out a schedule for the training and such that she'd need to do it. But a few days after she peeled off that white lace dress and slid a ring on his finger, she realized she was clueless at what she wanted to do. So for now she stayed home and did the wife thing. 

 

Everyone had called them crazy for trying to plan the wedding in such a short time, asked why they didn't wait. To which they would always respond "When you know it's right, why wait?" And now they were into a traditional and overly happy newlywed married life. Draco went to work until around 5 every night. He would come home and Hermione would either quickly whip something up with a wand or would have spent the last hour making food the muggle way, which is the way she preferred (she thought the food tasted better that way, Draco agreed). They didn't see too much of Draco's father, he attended the wedding and is civil to Hermione but it's obvious he's not ready to let go of her blood status. Narcissa, however, was over to the house all of the time with Hermione. They talked and shared stories, it was truly a wonderful relationship. 

 

Narcissa was the first to know about the baby. She was at the house, Draco had just left after coming home for his lunch break. Hermione turned as Narcissa sat at the table reading the paper and pulled out her wand, pointing it to the dishes and the plates from lunch on the table, mumbling a soft "tergeo" in the direction to clean up, normally she would pick it all up and hand wash but she was feeling a bit tired suddenly. But as she felt the magic leave her wand she knew it was wrong. Suddenly the dishes in the sink exploded, flinging glass onto the counters and onto the floor. Narcissa was out of her chair in mere seconds, wand out, looking around. Hermione let a frown etch on her face as she gripped her wand a little tighter.

 

"Tergeo" she spoke with a more firm voice, the plates and cups on the table slid off and crashed to the floor, Narcissa jumped a bit and looked to Hermione as she studied her wand angrily, a knowing smile coming to the elders face. "I..I'm sorry.. it.." Hermione stuttered out, bending down to pick up the pieces of glass, rambling about the wand and it shouldn't have happened and maybe she's tired. Narcissa nodded her head. 

 

"It's fine, dear. Why don't you go lie down for a bit, I'll handle this" she persuaded. After a bit Hermione nodded her head and moved to the other room, curling in the chair. She listened to the gentleness of Narcissa's voice in the kitchen as the spells worked perfectly for her and she slowly drifted to sleep. She woke a few hours later to a set of very warm and very familiar lips being pressed to hers she smiled and lifted her arms and wrapped them around her warm husband's neck. 

 

"Hello beautiful" he murmured against her lips. She turned her head and tightened her arms around his neck as he picked her up, cradling her as he sat back down with her in his lap. There was a few moments of silence before she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

"Dinner...dangit I forgot. I fell asleep. I'm so-" she started but he cut her off. 

 

"Breathe my love.. Mum's still here. She said you weren't feeling well and she stayed and is fixing us something.." He spoke lowly, voice soft against her ear. "So what's off? She said something about your wand..." He rubbed small circles in her back. She nodded her head, reaching over and lifting it off the table. 

 

"Maybe it was just me tired earlier.." she murmured. She lifted her hand gently holding the wand. "Lumos." She spoke, suddenly light shot from the wand, filling the room followed immediately by darkness. All lights that weren't coming from the windows was gone. She frowned again, now feeling beyond frustrated and like crying. Draco pursed his lips as Narcissa walked in, eyebrow lifted. Hermione suddenly broke into tears and pushed away from Draco, climbing the steps to their bedroom quickly, she shut the door quickly and threw herself into the bed. Draco turned his head and met his mother's eyes, standing and lifting his wand, restoring power.

 

"Her spells are backfiring?" He asked, his eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. His mother simply nodded her head. 

 

"Seems like it" she murmured before walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

 

~~~~

 

A week passed, in this time Ginny had managed to visit and notice something was off, she passed it to Harry and Ron. They visited in time to help her put out a small kitchen fire that came from trying to cook magically. They helped her out for a bit as she sat frustrated and tired beyond belief, she couldn't sleep the past few nights because of the stress of not being able to use her magic. After awhile they left and she was alone for a bit before Narcissa showed back up, holding a warmer full of food, which Hermione gratefully took and put it in the kitchen. 

 

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked the younger witch, watching her move throughout the kitchen. Hermione lifted her shoulders in a gentle shrug before sitting. She twirled the ring around her left finger, or tried to at least. It appeared her finger was too chubby now for her nervous habit to be done. She frowned and blamed it on the summer heat that was starting up. 

 

"I'm alright.." Hermione responded, nodding her head. "I'm just confused. I've done research. So much. And all I've found is that a witches magic will go haywire when the wand is broken or..The witch is dying" she finished, a soft frown ghosting her features. Narcissa smiled softly. 

 

"May I ask if any of those books involved life cycles other than dying?" She asked. Hermione was confused by the question for a few moments and Narcissa, who just leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her lap folded. She smiled fondly as she started. 

 

"Being pregnant with Draco was something I'll never forget. They say each pregnancy is different and some will argue that the child's personality will have nothing to do with the pregnancy" she paused to laugh for a few seconds and shake her head. "I'll argue to the death with that. All Malfoy babies are wild.. inside and out. I knew almost immediately that I was pregnant with Draco. My magic started going haywire. I couldn't do anything for 8 months until he was born. He was stubborn as all hell. Probably why it's hitting you so hard.. his headstrong trait being mixed with yours? Good luck for sure" she finished, a smile on her face. It was silent for a few moments as Hermione absorbed it all.

 

"So you're saying...." She started, then paused. "Are you trying to say.." she couldn't get the words out. Narcissa just smiled. 

 

"I'm just saying dear, the symptoms are very similar to that of early pregnancy." She glanced up to the clock and sighed. "I have an appointment in 10 minutes." She stood and bent slowly, kissing the top of Hermione's head. "I trust I'll be one of the first to know.. let me know if you need anything" and then she was gone. Hermione sat still for a few moments before emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink. No way. No way was she pregnant. She was just sick. She couldn't be pregnant. They had only been together for a year total, married for under half of that. She was terrified.

 

~~~~

 

They were wrong. They absolutely had to be. The idea that she could be pregnant was a ridiculous one. I mean..not totally. It's not like she and Draco just went to sleep every night, but they used protection. There was no way she was pregnant. That's what she told herself. However, the 6 blue and white tests that were laid out on the bathroom counter told her otherwise. The top line said "Pregnant" and the bottom line said "3+ weeks". Hermione sat on the toilet opposite them and just looked at them. Waiting for them all to just dissappear, they didn't. She had a baby inside of her. She...had a thing, a living thing, just sitting in her body right now. A thing that fully depended on her right now. She could make one mistake and it would be gone. She could even make a non magical mistake like a simple trip as she goes out to check the flowers and it would be gone. She felt the ball of anxiety knot in her throat and the tears well up. She threw herself out of the adjoining bathroom and onto their bed, curling up on Draco's side. Part of her knew she should go make sure the dinner that Narcissa brought over was warm because he's always hungry when he gets home, but the other part reminded her of the thing just sitting in her lower body...and Draco could leave her because of it... He had a really bright and promising career right now. A baby would ruin that...she let the sobs over take her body.

 

About an hour later Draco apparated home. Finding It empty and unusually quiet. He meandered into the kitchen, spitting his Mum's crockpot and turned it on to warm the food immediately. He thought for a moment that maybe Hermione wasn't home, it was too quiet. But then he remembered she couldn't really go anywhere without magic. He considered that it was possible she left with someone; but she didn't leave a note so he headed up the steps to find her. And find her he did. She was asleep in the bed, a frown on her lips and tears nearly dried on her cheeks. She was shaking ever so softly from head to toe. He sighed softly and slid by her in bed, pulling her against him, holding her close. She stirred awake and started sniffling near immediately, trying to pull away from him, to which he responded by holding her closer and murmuring her name softly until she eventually stopped fighting. 

 

"What's happened, love?" He asked; rubbing his hands down her back. She just started full on crying and put her hands to her face. After a few moments she shakily pulled her hand away and pointed to the bathroom. Draco frowned, placing a kiss on her for head before walking out of the room. As soon as he did, she rolled to her stomach burying her face. It was silent for a bit longer and she actually thought maybe he left. She quickly jumped out of bed, unable to face him. She jogged down the steps and got to the living room before he was right behind her, he caught her, wrapping his arms around her and swirling her around. Setting her back on her feet, she warily turned to face him, met with bright swimming blue grey eyes. "Really??" He asked, eyes wide and mouth pulled into a smile. She furrowed her eyebrows together and pursed her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead she nodded her head, watching the smile nearly break his face as he lifted her back up into the air. She gripped his shoulders and smiled as he lowered her and held her close, her face tucked into his neck.

 

"You're not upset?..." she asked slowly. He pulled away just enough to tip his head down to see her. 

 

"Upset? Of course not! This is amazing!" He spoke excitedly; squeezing her even tighter before lifting her and carrying her back up the stairs. 

 

"Where are we going?" She quizzed, looking back down the steps. He just smirked slowly and pushed through their doorway. 

 

"To celebrate"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it please take time to comment and let me know what you thought!! I also take requests!! :)


End file.
